Gres
from the Song Dynasty, 11th century.]] El Gres, es el término genéricoStoneware Clay Body Formulas - Part 1: The Basics. By Jeff Zamek. que designa una pasta cerámica, formada por arcillas naturales, o mucho más común por una combinación de arcillas plásticas refractarias, materiales desengrasantes añadidos, como sílice y siendo el fundente usado mas común el feldespato . Sus principales característica son su dureza, de ser casi impermeable, una vez cocida a su temperatura de sinterización vítrea. El rango de cocción oscila desde los 1200°C a los 1300°C, dependiendo de su composición química. Historia Algunos nombres que se aplican en distintas culturas son stoneware, o simplemente cerámica de alta temperatura. La palabra "Gres" proveniente del francés grès, arenisca. El origen de estas pastas lo podemos ubicar 1400 a. C. entre la dinastía Han y la dinastía Shang (1600 a. C. - 1046 a. C.)."stoneware." Encyclopædia Britannica. 2008. Encyclopædia Britannica Online. 26 Oct. 2008.Li, He. Chinese Ceramics: A New Comprehensive Survey. Rizzoli International Publications, Inc. New York, New York (1996), p. 39.Rhodes, Daniel. Stoneware and Porcelain: The Art of High-Fired Pottery. Chilton Co., Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (1959), p.7.Ibid., p. 8. En Europa la producción de gres empezó en el siglo XII en Alemania, en la región del Rin The Columbia Encyclopedia, Sixth Edition. Hasta el siglo XIV no se empezó a difundir por el resto de países. Especial acierto en los esmaltes desarrollando los vidriados a la sal, para dotarlos de una mayor impermeabilidad. En Inglaterra tuvo gran arraigo y a partir del siglo XVII se desarrolló una industria autónoma en Staffordshire. Ceramistas famosos en este centro fueron, John Dwight, Ellers y Wedgwood. Definición Se puede definir la dureza del gres, como que no se raya claramente con una punta de acero. La única diferencia con respecto a la porcelana reside en que este es más opaco, y no llega a la blancura azulada de esta, ya que su composición es prácticamente similar, en realidad es una "porcelana" confeccionada a base de arcillas, toda las sustancias plásticas se introducen en la porcelana a base de caolín, para conseguir la blancura tan deseada Gres. Los minerales que nos encontramos en una pasta de gres una vez cocido a su temperatura son: feldespato semifundidos, mullita y cuarzo, y en la porcelana solo se detecta mullita en una masa vítrea.El color de la cerámica. Autor Guillermo Monrós, Guillermo Monros Tomas. pág 28. Es un material compacto, con reducida absorción de agua y puede estar coloreado o esmaltado. Presenta gran resistencia a la abrasión, y tiene una gran estabilidad dimensional. El gres esmaltado es muy impermeable, y resistente a los ataques químicos, gracias a su acabado vitrificado. El gres porcelánico no se esmalta necesariamente, se define como un material con "muy baja absorción de agua, prensado en seco, no esmaltado y sometido a una única cocción" , pero debido a su composición, es también muy resistente e impermeable, por lo que se emplea con frecuencia en exteriores. Cuando se desea bajar la temperatura de una pasta, por debajo de 1230°C, es necesario que vitrifique más añadiendo fundentes adicionales como la dolomita, talco, wollastonita o carbonato cálcico, en suma más fundentes Pastas de gres. Fabricación thumb|upright=1.4|Grès émaillés au sel, décor à l'oxyde de cobalt. Durant le XIV siècle, les céramistes allemands mirent au point cet émaillage qui résistait mieux que les émaux au plomb aux hautes températures de cuisson exigées par le grès. ([[Musée de la poterie de Betschdorf)]] El gres se obtiene a partir de la mezcla de arcillas primarias y secundarias. Es una pasta cerámica en la que el fundente principal es el feldespato. Químicamente está compuesto de alúmina, sílice y álcalis, óxidos que son aportados por los distintos tipos de arcillas, cuarzo, y feldespatos . En la cerámica industrial el gres se diferencia de la cerámica convencional en que la mezcla de componentes se produce en un "proceso húmedo" en molinos de bolas. De esta manera, el tamaño de las partículas obtenidas es menor que 200 micras (mientras que en la cerámica convencional las partículas pueden superar las 300 micras) La suspensión resultante, llamada barbotina, contiene entre un 25 y un 30% de agua. Esta pasta se seca por atomización: un proceso por el que se pulveriza el material en presencia de aire caliente, hasta que la cantidad de agua de la mezcla se reduce a un 5%. Esta pasta se conforma en prensas hidráulicas o mediante extrusión hasta adoptar su forma definitiva. Posteriormente se seca hasta que el contenido en agua no supera el 0,5% y se cuece a altas temperaturas. El proceso de fabricación de las piezas de gres consume mucha agua y energía: cada tonelada fabricada consume del orden de 266 litros de agua, 45 kW de electricidad y 45m3 de gas natural, sin embargo existen nuevos sistemas de producción "secos" que reducen considerablemente estos consumos. Las piezas de gres también se pueden esmaltar, en cuyo caso el esmalte se aplica antes de la cocción, aunque no necesariamente. El esmaltado consiste en la aplicación de una fina capa de vidriado, de grosor entre 75 y 500 micras. Para las baldosas de pavimento se suelen emplear esmaltes compuestos por materiales previamente fundidos a altas temperaturas, llamados "fritas". Las fritas tienen menor tendencia a acumular polvo , y son más resistentes al ataque químico Tras el proceso de esmaltado, también se puede realizar un segundo proceso de esmaltado decorativo, normalmente mediante serigrafiado. Agregados Dadas las temperaturas a la que se trabaja, admite muchos tipos de agregados, haciéndolo un material muy apto para esculturas: #la chamota, que no interviene en la composición de la pasta, solo en la estructura física durante el secado y la rusticidad que proporciona una vez cocido. #Añadido de virutas como el 8620 es un acero de corte rápido para fabricar birlos y piezas que han de llevar cierto tratamiento térmico, pero para el caso que nos ocupa es un simple hierro no necesitas hacer mayor caso de la composición porque tal como lo dices se oxidara en la quema, y se absorberá con el esmalte dando una huecos y efecto de lava café sobre el fondo de las piezas en fin depende del gusto del artista GRES PARA PRINCIPIANTES. #Se puede añadir material orgánico que se quema, dando porosidad. Curva de cocción * Véase:Curvas de cocción de gres de alta temperatura Recetas de pasta Susan Peterson Para 1288°C, cono 10.Fórmulas de pastas y esmaltes de Gres. Foro cerámico de Manises *Arcilla refractaria 60 *Arcilla bola 20 *Feldespato 10 *Sílice 10 Se puede sustituir un 20 % de la arcilla refractaria por China clay, en el caso de querer un gres blanco. Para baja, (1050°C.), cono 04. *Arcilla refractaria 50 % *Arcilla bola 20 % *Vidrio molido (Cullet) 25 % *Sílice 5 % Cullet, o bien una frita.The Craft and Art of Clay. Autor Susan Peterson. pág 143. Foro Cerámico de Manises * Materiales tipo Argentina. #fórmula de gres a 1180º formula para gres. Fernando. ##Arcilla rosada APM........70 ##Feldespato..................25 ##Cuarzo.......................10 #Gres para (1260°C): ##Acilla tíncar....50 ##Arcilla APM 112..50 ##Feldespato...........20 ##Cuarzo...............10 #color calido (1240°C) : ##camoati 23% ##caolín patagónico 15% ##arcilla roja 37% ##feldespato 15% ##cuarzo 8% ##carbonato de calcio 2% #Color grisaceo (1260°C) : ##camoati 35,7% ##APM 112 30,6% ##arcilla roja 5,1% ##feldespato 15,3% ##cuarzo 10,2% ##carbonato de calcio 3% Artículos relacionados * Cerámica * Basalt ware * Materiales Alternativos en Gres * Perlita * Arcilla de Yixing Enlaces externos * Beardman jugs from the Avondster site -- Provides photographs and history of early Rhenish stoneware vessels, produced circa 1500s-1700s. * Japanese stoneware in the collection of the Asia Society. *Grès de Puisaye *Musée du grès de saint-Amand en Puisaye ca:Gres cs:Kamenina da:Stentøj de:Steinzeug fr:Grès utilisé en poterie nl:Gres (keramisch materiaal) ja:炻器 pl:Kamionka (ceramika) pt:Stoneware sk:Kamenina Categoría:Gres Categoría:Pasta cerámica Categoría:Arcillas Categoría:Cerámica por procesos de fabricación